


The kitten from Kharé

by Photosynthetic_People



Series: Swords and Starlight [5]
Category: Sorcery (Video Game), Steve Jackson's Sorcery! - Steve Jackson
Genre: Cat, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kitten, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Photosynthetic_People/pseuds/Photosynthetic_People
Summary: Second person pov of you as the Analander. The Analander and Flanker adopt a kitten from Kharé.
Relationships: Flanker/Analander
Series: Swords and Starlight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798918
Kudos: 7





	The kitten from Kharé

You incapacitate the guards with a dim spell hiding from view then using your brass pendulum you put them to sleep. Allowing for a quick entrance and an even easier escape for your beloved assassin. It is rare for him to ask for you to accompany him, many of his assassinations irk you and early on you had many arguments about the morality of his jobs.

His current target is a slaver, one that is in direct competition with Vik. The only good slaver is a dead one.

You hear a thump followed by a high pitched, pathetic yowl. "Stupid damn cat." A nearby voice drawls.

Quietly you draw your assassins blade from its sheath. Creeping up on the guard you run him through from behind your hand over his mouth to dampen his final cries. He crumples to the ground. As you wipe your blade clean you notice bright green eyes watching you. A small black cat with three white paws weaves around your boots.

You kneel down to pet the small creature, it purrs. "Poor thing, you just want attention." You coo softly.

You take your green wig from your pack and it jumps up trying to bat at the green wig in an adorable and futile attempt to play with your wig.

You pool starlight into your hands weaving the magic into the wig. “YAP.”

“Pet me! Play with me! Pet me! Play with me! Pet meee!” It purrs repeatedly.

You resume stroking its back. “Do you have a name?”

The kitten jumps back in amazement. “You can talk? I didn’t think humans could talk.”

“I can use magic and this green wig to talk to animals.” You wiggle your fingers and the kitten darts under them for more pets.

“If you need it to talk to me I suppose I am not allowed to play with it.” It sighs, tail and ears drooping make it look thoroughly dejected. “Will you pet me more?”

“Do you name a name, little kitty?” You question the feline scratching its ears softly.

“Shoo.” It says proudly.

“You deserve a better name than Shoo.” You tell the kitten.

“Why?” It asks tilting his head to the side in confusion.

“It means go away.” You try to explain to the confused kitten.

“Man behind you! Get back.” It arches its back and hisses. Concentrating you hear soft, almost silent familiar footfalls.

You feel a gloved hand touching your neck.“Talking to animals on the job. Getting distracted like that could get you killed.” Flanker scolds.

“I knew it was you.” You tell him with a smile.

With the target dead you must not linger here long.

The kitten still thinking you are in danger moves to bite Flanker’s leg, you swiftly intercede picking the hissing kitten up. “Everything is okay. He’s my mate.” You tell the kitten just before the spell wears off.

It seems uncertain, mewling at you, it calms once you scratch under its chin. You and Flanker make a hasty getaway. The kitten content to be held in your arms even as you weave in and out of the alleyways until you reach the city’s gate.

“Why are you still holding that?” He asks with an unamused flat tone.

“This cat is the best cat I’ve ever met and talked to. We are keeping them.” You declare.

“Leave it.” He commands, like you actually would abandon the sweetest cat you’ve ever met in your life.

“With a cat you needn't spend so much time laying rat and mice traps.” You chime.

“Fine but if it does not catch five mice by weeks-end we’re getting rid of it.” He glares at the kitten, it sneezes and he looks caught off guard by the small, cute noise.

One week later, you have all settled in Flanker’s house in the hills.

The kitten lays atop Flanker’s lap both of them sleeping soundly, it is an unbelievably adorable sight to wake up to. Shoes purrs in her sleep and Flanker stirs. “There you are, assist me. I have been unable to move since she went to sleep.” He whispers as if worried about waking the cat.

You stifle a laugh, and he glares daggers. “I am serious. Free me from this creature at once!” He whispers harshly.

You pick up the small kitten, she meows uncomfortably then jumps down sauntering off to a windowsill. “Just admit you like Shoe.”

“It is a stupid name for a cat.” He says evasively.

“You are not denying it.” You sing wrapping your arms around Flanker.

“You are impossible.” Flanker grumbles. Shoe mews watching something outside with a keen feline interest, and Flanker looks over to her. “Even the cat agrees with me.” 


End file.
